All Fun and Games
by creativityizme70
Summary: Spongebob throws a New Year's Eve party and learns that following rules is essential.


This is a mini story involving Nickelodeon's "Spongebob Squarepants" characters.

"All Fun and Games"

Our adventure begins in Bikini Bottom, New Year's Eve. Spongebob wakes up, enthusiastic for the day ahead. Since today was New Years Eve, sadly he had the day off from the Krusty-Krab. Instead of sulking over missing work for a holiday, Spongebob decided to throw a party, and invite all of his friends, and because it was such short notice, Spongebob would have to create and hand out the invites as soon as possible.

"Good morning Gary!" he shouted happily to his pet snail. "Today's the big day isn't it?"

All Gary replied was "Meow," followed by an immediate sigh.

"Alright, let's get these invitations started right away," he said with glee. He skipped to the crafts shelf, and got some scissors, markers, crayons, and small colorful items he would put on the invitations to get the reader's attention. Within ten minutes, Spongebob had all 125 invitations done. Now all he had to do was put them all in envelopes, put the guest's names on them, and hand them out. All of a sudden he gasped. He had forgotten where he put his guest list.

"How hard can it be to find a 7-page guest list," he thought to himself. Panic swept over him. "What am I going to do?" "Where did I put the list?" On top of the mess he had already made from making the invites, he began rummaging crazily through everything-his room, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, even outside, on the roof, an under his plants. DING-DONG! The doorbell rang, but Spongebob was too occupied searching for his guest list.

"Hey Sponge, what're ya doin'," said Patrick lazily.

"Oh, Patrick, I've lost the invite list for the big New Year's Party, and now, I don't know what I'm going to do," he sobbed. "IT'S ALL RUINED!" He began bawling on the floor, rolling back and forth, absorbing his own tears with his spongy-like material skin.

"Don't worry Spongebob, I'm sure you'll find it," sympathized Patrick. "If not can't you just make a new list," he inquired. "Well," said Spongebob, you're right, I can make a new list and try to remember everyone that was on the old list. We've got to hurry, though! The party starts at 8 tonight and it's already 9 a.m. I still need to set everything up, but, where there's a will, there's a way, buddy!"

So Spongebob got 7 more pieces of paper, and began writing people's names down. When he got to number 120, he was completely brain-dead. He couldn't think of anyone's names to add.

"This is defiantly not good," he thought "How can I forget those five other people?" But he didn't have time. It was 11 'o clock by the time he and Patrick got all the names on the new invitation list on envelopes to be handed out. "Let's start handing them out, so I can stop by the store and grab a few things for the party tonight, Pat," Spongebob said. They ran down the streets like super-heroes, passing out as many invitations as possible, as quick as they could. About 20-30 minutes later they were done.

"Whew, I don't know about you, Pat, but I'm pooped. Let's grab a bite to eat before we go to the store!" To their dismay, every restaurant in town had been closed for the day, so they went straight to the store. "O.K. Pat," Spongebob said, pulling out his party grocery list from his pocket. "I need to pick up some streamers, a cake, some cookies, some punch, some balloons, some party poppers, and some party hats," said Spongebob.

"O.K., I'm right on it," Patrick said. They filled 3 carts with goodies, most of which, they weren't planning on buying. There were three check-out lanes-the 10-items or fewer lanes, the 20 items or less-lane, or the super lane, which was for 21 items. They couldn't go through the 10 or 20 items or less lanes, so they got in line for the super lane. The super lane had a tendency to be super slow-most people never got 20 items or less or 10 items or less, especially at this store. The line went all the way back into the "frozen seafood" section of the store, which was all the way back in the very back of the store.

Spongebob looked at his watch. "Sweet tarter sauce," it's already 3 'o clock, Patrick, we can't wait this long, or we'll never get the party set up in time!"

"Spongebob, I never thought I would say this, but we can use the self check-out," Patrick suggested. Spongebob gasped in horror that Patrick would even think of a thing like that. The thought of checking out his own groceries startled Spongebob. He had never used the self-check out line. He had heard stories. He had heard bad stories about the self-check lane, but as determined as he was to throw the party, he didn't care if someone slapped a bar code on his arm while he wasn't looking so he would get arrested for shoplifting like he had heard happened to this one really nice guy he knew. He rushed to the self-check lane and began scanning all of his purchases. After he got the hang of it, he went into super-scan. He scanned all of his items except fruit- he knew you had to type in a certain number on the screen in order to scan it. However, Spongebob always left the typing fruit numbers to the check-out guy. After getting frustrated a couple times, he finally gave up and asked an assistant manager for help. In less than 3 seconds, all the grapes, bananas, strawberries, oranges, kiwi, lemons, and peaches he had selected for the punch was scanned. Proudly, Spongebob pressed the "Pay Now" button on the screen. It asked him if he had any coupons. He pressed the "NO" button. He inserted his cash and then took his receipt. Remembering how nice the manager had been to scan the items for him, Spongebob pulled two of the five not-named invitations out of his pocket and handed then to the manager.

"You deserve to come, and I happened to have some extra invitations, bring a friend," said Spongebob gleefully.

"Wow thanks, I will. I haven't ever been invited to a New Year's Eve party in a long time! I'll see you there, eight 'o clock sharp," said the manager cheerfully. Spongebob smiled grabbed his load of groceries, and began walking home with Patrick.

"Patrick, I just realized that we still have three invitations to hand out, and we need to give them to people before we go home." he grimaced. When they reached the stoplight, they saw an old lady with a walker trying to cross the street. Spongebob immediately dropped his load of groceries and helped her safely across the street.

"Why thank you, young man," replied the old lady.

"Why don't you come to a party tonight? It'll be lots of fun and there will be plenty of games that you can participate in," offered Spongebob. "Well, I suppose I could come," answered the lady.

"Here's your invitation. Bring two friends with you!" said Spongebob, handing the lady the remaining three invitations.

"See you tonight," hollered Spongebob in a chipper manner. He skipped back to his mountain of groceries and began home again.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SIX 'O CLOCK, PATRICK, WE HAVE TO GET STARTED RIGHT NOW IF WE WANT TO GET DONE BY EIGHT," panicked Spongebob. Fifteen minutes later, Spongebob and Patrick had all of the decorations up, the snacks out, the goodie-bags ready, and the games set up.

"Now we can sit back, and relax for another hour and forty-five minutes, Pat," said Spongebob. But Patrick was already plopped down on the couch and was eating some potato chips.

"Let's turn on the TV and watch The Adventures of Barnacle Boy, I think there's a New Year's Eve special deluxe edition marathon on until about 7:30. When it gets over we can check to make sure everything is in order before everyone starts arriving," Spongebob said excitedly. And so they watched their favorite episode with popcorn, and it ended about 7:30.

"Okay, I think everything is ready. All we have to do is sit back and wait for people to arrive, Pat. Then after everyone gets here, the party will really begin, said Spongebob. Over one half of the guest arrived by 7:45. The other 1/3 arrived around 8:10.

"Let's get this party started," screamed someone. All of a sudden people started throwing things everywhere; the punch was spilled on the floor, and within seconds, Spongebob's house was a catastrophe.

"Hey wait a seco…." Spongebob started, but just as he was going to finish, someone threw one of the giant marshmallows at him, and luckily missed. "I guess if you cant beat them-join them!" Spongebob joined in on the fun. About 35 minutes later everyone decided to help clean up. Someone plugged up the vacuum cleaner and began chasing people with it. Spongebob was one of the people being chased. As he was giggling, and running towards the couch where he figured the vacuum cleaner person wouldn't catch him, he hit his pinky toe on the couch's metal leg. CRACK!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Spongebob plopped down on the couch and began to cry. He knew he didn't just stub it because it was all the way over to the opposite side of his other toes. Spongebob looked helplessly at the person who was running the vacuum. They ran out the door, and wouldn't even apologize to Spongebob.

"Spongebob!! Are you okay?" said Sandy. All she got out of him was "ahmahammmm" because he was crying too hard. She took Spongebob to the hospital and then he had to get his toe taped. The doctor told him,

"You should never run in the house-no matter what." Sandy drove Spongebob back to his place where people, for the most part, had calmed down.

They all hollered "HORRAY!" when Spongebob came back, and as quick as you read that they were back to partying. For the rest of the night he had to watch as he sat on the cough with ice on his toe as everyone else partied. For the rest of the month, he was on crutches, and it was hard for him to get around. He plastered a huge sign in his living-room that said.. "NO. 1 rule….NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" He followed this rule, and so did everyone that came to visit him. At least until Easter-but that's another story for another time.

The end


End file.
